<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Way He Likes It by CatNugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933180">Just the Way He Likes It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNugget/pseuds/CatNugget'>CatNugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Mad Science, Oral Sex, Stobotnik, bottom!Robotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNugget/pseuds/CatNugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Robotnik requests some unexpected help from Agent Stone in his lab. Stone's got it bad for his genius boss, but is the feeling mutual?</p>
<p>Yes. Yes it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Way He Likes It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of all the things I expected out of a live action Sonic movie, shipping Dr. Robotnik was not on the list. And yet here we are. He's got great energy with Agent Stone and I NEED THEM TO BONE, LOVINGLY. All typos and errors belong to me. For brundle-bambi on Tumblr~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you need more arms than nature has given you. If you happen to be the world's preeminent robotics expert you simply <i> build </i>all the arms you need. </p>
<p>And sometimes, you make use of your devoted assistant. </p>
<p>“A disappointing lack of accuracy, Stone,” Robotnik warned, his gaze unwavering behind red-lenses as he slid the delicate part into place. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, doctor,” Stone replied, desperate to maintain his unperturbed exterior in spite of the unusual circumstances. He'd often found his position to be more of concierge or secretary than a lab assistant, but he had no complaints. Quite the contrary, actually. </p>
<p>The doctor huffed at the expected politeness. “Luckily for you, this is the last part,” he muttered, sliding the minuscule chip into place inside the decidedly egg-shaped device. He narrowed his eyes as Stone's hand faintly bumped his own as he withdrew from the brightly-lit table, and the doctor snatched it like a striking snake.</p>
<p>“Careful,” he said, flipping over Stone's hand and gripping his wrist tightly. “Elevated pulse, eyes <i>drastically</i> dilated--- Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're <i>nervous</i>.”</p>
<p>He spat the last word like it was a sin, despite <i>reveling</i> in the intimidation he could wreak in others with mere words. With a swift hand, he flipped his goggles to the top of his head and pushed his face in closer to Stone's, practically nestling on his shoulder. Stone's pulse thundered in his ears as he felt his  thoughts laid bare under the doctor's intense gaze.</p>
<p>“Not, um, over the sciencey part,” Stone replied, hips barely able to resist the urge to push back to where the doctor leaned against him from behind. It was a shockingly intimate position, not to mention confusingly impractical, and his nerves had been fraught since the procedure began. Despite the doctor's assurances, there was no way this pose was<i> strictly necessary.</i> He cleared his throat. “If we're done, then-”</p>
<p>“What? Oh. Of course,” the doctor said, stepping back to free his increasingly frazzled assistant, “But there is another matter to take care of, Stone,” he practically purred, gracefully sliding back into place. “It seems you're not the only one who's been affected by this little partnership. You've caused a rather <i>distasteful </i>physical reaction in me.”</p>
<p>The doctor oh-so-subtlety thrust his hips forward, and Stone repressed the gasp that threatened to escape his lips. “It's a notably organic problem, one I think even you can solve,” he hissed into Stone's ear. “What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” he replied hastily, hoping he didn't sound as needy as he felt. “I want to—I can definitely,” he trailed off, lips following Robotnik's as he pulled away and sauntered to the nearby chair.</p>
<p>Stone followed him, feeling the burn of his gaze, even as his own eyes were drawn to the now-obvious bulge in the smartly tailored slacks. </p>
<p>“Well then, I don't have all day,” the doctor said, a small smirk tugging at his lips. </p>
<p>Stone knelt reverently between the black-clad thighs and carefully freed the doctor's impressive cock. With sudden confidence, he engulfed the entire thing and took it deep into his waiting throat. The groan from the doctor was a welcome sound. So rarely did he surprise the super-genius. A gloved hand tangled in his hair and pushed him deeper, until his nose pushed against the doctor's immaculately manscaped nethers. </p>
<p>“Delightful suppression of the gag reflex, Stone. Have you been practicing?” Robotnik said, far too coherent for someone in such a position. Stone slathered his tongue along the length, earning another groan and dribbling thick saliva from the corners of this mouth before tightening the seal of his lips. “<i>Fuck,</i>” the doctor muttered, losing some of his controlled demeanor. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Stone slipped the thick head into his throat and held it as long as he could manage, beyond the point of comfort, his own cock straining against his slacks. He withdrew, slowly, taking great pleasure in swirling his tongue possessively around the dripping head. His hands worked the now-slicked shaft as he suckled the tip hungrily. </p>
<p>The doctor had grown uncharacteristically silent, eyelids heavy and hands now tightly gripping the chair, and Stone took the opportunity to pull the doctor forward and slide his trousers down to his ankles, resting his thighs on strong shoulders. He dove back in, taking him over and over to the hilt, as his slicked fingers explored lower. </p>
<p>“Someone's feeling audacious today,” the doctor mumbled, but did not protest as the deft fingers slipped just barely inside.</p>
<p>“<i>I want you,</i>” Stone huffed against the doctor's thigh. “I <i>adore</i> you.”</p>
<p>“How sentimental. <i>Disgusting</i>,” Robotnik replied, opening his legs wider to urge the exploring digits inside. His back arched and his lips formed a silent scream as two fingers dipped in suddenly and curled <i>just so</i>. “Right there, and <i>more</i>,” he demanded.</p>
<p>Stone continued working his throat as he felt the doctor move against his thrusting fingers. <i>Rare</i>, he thought, <i>why are these times so rare. I can give him what he wants. I want to.</i></p>
<p>“Stone!” the doctor cried out, “Surely you can be more efficient. I need---Just hurry up!”</p>
<p>With some difficultly, Stone found his footing. “If you'll--- If you turn around, like this,” he mumbled, staring down into the panting, flushed face of his employer. </p>
<p>“Just fuck me, Stone,” Robotnik gasped. </p>
<p>A moment of reconfiguration was all he needed, and the doctor was bent over the sterile table they'd been working on. That seemed ages ago. Stone's hands wrapped deftly around the doctor's still-slick cock, working him at just the pace he knew he liked. He gripped his hip tightly with the other, and lined up the throbbing head of his cock with the doctor's stretched hole. </p>
<p>Suddenly, without a word, the doctor reached back and tapped his hand before pulling a small tube out of one of his many hidden pockets. </p>
<p><i>So</i>, Stone thought, <i>he’s been planning this from the start.</i> Of course he had. He was never unprepared. He smiled dreamily, glad the doctor couldn't see his adoring expression with his face buried in his arms on the table.</p>
<p>Only a moment more of preparation and he found himself fully sheathed in the doctor's tight hole, angling his thrusts just the way he knew the doctor wanted. Despite the rare opportunities to be so truly intimate, Stone made careful note of everything the doctor liked. Every moan he wrenched from those lips was something to treasure, a rare break in his carefully controlled persona. Most who knew him recognized his volatile, expressive nature, but so few ever saw him like this---<i>Vulnerable</i>. </p>
<p>A few more careful strokes and he felt the doctor's hot seed drench his hand, and that was all it took to send him over the edge, emptying his own desperate load deep inside the doctor. He slowed his thrusting, the clenching orifice milking him dry. In spite of himself, he buried his face against the doctor's neck, the gentleness of his lips betraying the roughness of his previous thrusting. He'd have no more than a moment allowed to be sentimental, and he would treasure it.</p>
<p>“You,” Robotnik gasped, “You always know just what I like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>